


Ubbe

by loveabove



Series: You Could Do Better [4]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveabove/pseuds/loveabove
Summary: There was just a part of Ubbe that always seemed sad.





	Ubbe

Antoinette Jorgensen’s favorite Ragnarsson was Ivar, that much was certain. However, Ubbe was probably a close second. The two had gotten along from the first day they met. Ubbe had treated her like a sister from the very beginning and praised his brother for his new girlfriend. She could tell, even from that first meeting, that Ivar perhaps loved Ubbe the most among his older brothers.

Bjorn, the eldest, hadn’t really been a part of Ivar’s life, after all. While he was smart and pragmatic, he and the younger Ragnarssons just weren’t very close. “My father had an affair with my mother,” Ivar had mentioned when she had asked why, “and he was already in his 20s when I was born.”

Then there was Hvitserk. Artistic and always flirtatious. If he wasn’t related to the girl, he was probably going to flirt with her. Just as he had when they first met, something Ubbe had warned him off of when he noticed the subtle clench of Ivar’s jaw. “He’s always like that,” Ivar had said.

Of course, Sigurd and Ivar, though so close in age, just didn’t get along. They probably never would, either. One or the other always started it with a cutting remark or sarcastic response. It always seemed to balloon into worse. But Ubbe was always there refereeing their many arguments, trying to stop them before it got out of hand. “Ivar is easy to anger,” Ubbe had told her after she had witnessed one of their many fights in their house, “Sigurd knows that which is probably why he’s always starting in with him.”

“He’s just jealous,” Hvitserk had said scoffing, “he’s always been. It’s just that he had more to be jealous about now that Ivar has such a pretty girlfriend.” He had sent a wink her way then, causing her to jokingly roll her eyes and Ubbe to hit him upside the head with a laugh.

There was just a part of Ubbe that always seemed sad. “His girlfriend cheated on him,” Ivar had explained to her, anger is his eyes, “She even got pregnant with the other guy’s kid.”

But she didn’t think that was all Ubbe was said about. Perhaps he had really loved that girl. When she broached the subject with Ubbe, the summer between her freshman and sophomore year, he had just given her a sad smile and ignored the question completely. She could see why Ivar’s jaw had clenched when he had mentioned that incident. She didn’t even know who the girl was and she already hated her. Such a sad smile didn’t belong on such a kind face.

Not long after that, she and Ivar had run into a blonde haired woman holding the hand of a dark haired boy no older than 3. Ivar just stared her down as she approached. The look on his face seemed to be enough to make the woman hurriedly walk away after she noticed him, heading towards a dark haired man. After that, Ivar had walked off as fast as he could, jaw still clenched.

“That was her, wasn’t it?” Antoinette had asked. Ivar had just nodded his head, anger still written on his face. The two returned to Ivar’s waiting chauffeur without the groceries they were going to purchase. Ivar hadn’t said anything on their way to his place, simply opting to wrap an arm around her waist and bring her closer.

She couldn’t help but wonder if he thought she might do the same to him one day. She absolutely never would. Never.


End file.
